<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain Au Chocolat by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363550">Pain Au Chocolat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before The Hunt, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet takes her girlfriend to her favourite cafe in London, England.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Harriet/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain Au Chocolat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE NOTE: In this fic Harriet is not a Nun, and this takes place in the 1960s when she's more naive. Before she viewed relationships as a weakness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A day off was rare for Harriet in her line of work, but whenever she had one she seized the chance to spend some time with Y/N. The relationship was fairly new, but Harriet found herself falling head over heels for this girl. She was carefree and kind, the exact opposite of the girls she had grown up with. Y/N was like a breath of fresh air and Harriet didn't want to let that go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you really cared about her, you'd let her go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chose to ignore the advice, needing to get away from the high stress environment she grew up around. All she wanted was to take Y/N to her favourite café in the city of London. Harriet discovered it when she was on a stakeout mission and got a coffee and croissant for the sake of blending in. Since then, she never found a café as good as this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N expressed an interest in this café she was always hearing about, so Harriet decided to bring her there during her next day-off. Now they were sat at a secluded corner, Y/N gripping her warm coffee mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The café looked near identical to any other establishment in the 60s, with the pale blue walls, checkered floors, and red faux leather chairs. What Harriet loved about the place was the atmosphere. It was owned by a Belgian family who were some of the kindest people she had ever met. Harriet was partial to the classic croissant and a black coffee herself, and Y/N ended up getting Pain Au Chocolat and a London Fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Penny for your thoughts?" Harriet asked, watching Y/N as she looked around the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you brought me here," she answered, smiling. "It's a cute spot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait until you try the pastries," Harriet gestured to the untouched croissant in front of her girlfriend. Y/N laughed and rolled her eyes at Harriet's not-so-subtle impatience. The blonde wouldn't stop talking about how much Y/N would love the Pain Au Chocolat for a week leading up this date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," she shook her head, and finally took a bite. "Okay, I see what you mean!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she continued eating, Y/N ended up with a little bit of chocolate on her face causing Harriet to giggle. "Let me get that for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up from her seat and walked up to Y/N, unable to hold back the smirk on her face. Leaning down, Harriet completely ignored the napkin in her hand and kissed her girlfriend. After the initial shock, Y/N melted into the kiss forgetting they were in a public space. After they pulled a part, both parties noticed the disgusted looks from other patrons that noticed them. "We should be more careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The owners are accepting," Harriet shook her head. "We have nothing to worry about."</span>
  <span> <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, if you're sure," Y/N nodded. Harriet moved back to her seat, and took to wiping the remaining chocolate off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, they put their empty mugs in the dirty dish bin and left the café. Walking down the streets of the quiet neighbourhood, Harriet confidently grabbed Y/N's hand and gave it a squeeze. She was grateful to have a day where she could let her guard down with no worries. Spending it with Y/N is what made it all worthwhile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>